Kidnapped
by MBInc
Summary: A strange kidnapping case...WARNING: Femmeslash, don't like, don't read. C/S.


**A/N: **It's been a long while since I've been able to write. To get my creativity flowing again, I've written this short Sara/Catherine fic -something I haven't done in _ages_. I've still got several stories waiting to be finished, so hopefully RL will behave for a change, writers blocks will stay away, and lots of writing will ensue. Anyways, I hope you'll like this little fic. On with the show...

**Kidnapped**

By

MBInc

Nick Stokes spotted her first. He quietly nudged Warrick Brown and nodded his head into the direction of their target. "There she is," the square-jawed Texan said quietly. "We'd better make sure we get her or boss lady isn't going to be pleased." They had gotten this assignment two days ago, their boss had provided all necessary details and today was the day they were to kidnap the intended target.

Greg Sanders, who had his back turned to the woman, handed Nick the blindfold. "I'll grab her," the lab tech started, then looked over to Warrick. "You got your cuffs ready?"

Warrick nodded. "I still don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh come on, Warrick," Nick said as he patted his friend's shoulder. "It's three of us against one. Let's go." He turned and headed after the woman they were supposed to kidnap.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Warrick muttered as he followed.

Making sure the woman didn't spot them, Nick pointed for Greg to cross the street while he and Warrick stayed on the same side as the woman. They would grab her right before she would be able to get into her car, closing her in from two sides.

Greg waited until he saw the blonde-haired woman reach into her purse for her key, then signalled for Nick and Warrick to close in on their target. Right before the woman was able to open her car, Greg jumped up behind her and grabbed hold of her, his hand covering her mouth as she started to scream.

"Quick, cuff her!" he whispered to his accomplices. "Where is that blindfold?" he muttered.

"Let me go!" Catherine Willows' scream was muffled by the hand that covered her mouth and she was so stunned by what was happening that she didn't even think of trying to struggle free. By the time she had back her bearings, cuffs had already been placed around her wrists and a blindfold covered her eyes.

"Stop screaming and behave," a voice whispered in her ear.

Catherine immediately stopped struggling and tilted her head. "Greg?"

"Oh great," Nick said with a sigh. "Thanks for that, idiot." He smacked the back of Greg's head.

"Nick?" Catherine turned her head to where his voice had come from.

Nick made sure the blindfold was in place and the handcuffs were safely secured around her wrists. "I'm sorry, Cath. We know you didn't want any surprises today, but we got our orders."

"This isn't funny, Nick Stokes," Catherine said angrily. "This is how you treat your superiors? In case you forgot, I'm the supervisor while Grissom's at the conference this week. Let me go right now!"

Nick looked at her apologetically, but wasn't about to let her go. He knew that if they didn't manage to get her to the appointed place, there would be more trouble for them ahead. "No can do, Cath."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Warrick said as he opened the back of the van he'd took along from the CSI headquarters.

Hearing Warrick's hesitant tone, she decided to try and reason with him. "Warrick, please," she started. "Just let me go now and we'll forget this ever happened."

"I..." he started but the looks on Nick's and Greg's faces said more than enough. "I wish I could, but if we let you go now, someone is going to be very angry with us."

"If you don't let go of me now I will be very angry with you!" the strawberry blonde shouted angrily.

Without another word, Nick pushed her into the back of the van, making sure she was sitting comfortably before closing the door. Muffled sounds of kicking and screaming were heard as the three men looked at one another.

"Boss lady better have a good plan or we'll all be fired by the end of the day," Warrick said, his two colleagues nodding in comply. Quickly, they got into the van and drove off to the place where they were to deliver the strawberry blonde.

"Throwing a surprise birthday party has _never_ been such a fuss," Nick muttered as all three of them cringed as they heard Catherine's angry shouts.

XxXxXxXxX

After about twenty minutes of driving round, Catherine apparently had given up struggling and shouting as no more sounds were heard coming from the back of the van.

They were back at their Headquarters, where the rest would be waiting for them in the break room. Nick opened the back of the van and looked at the strawberry blonde's haggard appearance. "We're here," he said and helped Catherine out.

Together with Warrick, the Texan guided Catherine to the back entrance of the building. Greg unlocked the door and held it open.

Catherine struggled with the restraints. "Come on, you guys. You know I don't like this."

"Sure you don't," Greg deadpanned with a grin on his face as he winked at his two accomplices. With the three of them they had managed to kidnap Catherine for her birthday party, one she wasn't looking forward to. One she had actually been complaining about for the last couple of weeks; her fortieth birthday.

They walked into the break room. The entire room was decorated and a big birthday cake was placed right in the middle of the table. Brass, Wendy, Sofia and Sara stood opposite the kidnappers and their prey. On Sara's cue, Warrick removed the cuffs and Nick the blindfold.

"Surprise!" The gathered group started as Catherine blinked, her eyes adjusting to the harsh light after being in the dark so long. "Happy birthday!"

"I can't believe this," Catherine said, still sounding very angry and before the others could say any more, she stormed out of the room.

"Told you this was a bad idea, boss lady," Warrick said to Sara.

"Stop calling me that," Sara muttered as she blushed. "You all just wait here, I'll tell her it was all my idea."

"Are you sure that is such a go-" Greg started but immediately stopped talking as he saw the angry look Sara was throwing into his direction. "Sorry," he whispered as he stepped behind Warrick.

XxXxXxXxX

Sara headed into the locker room, knowing that was where she would find the strawberry blonde. She had only taken one step into the room and Catherine was already having a go at her.

"You _knew_ I didn't want this," Catherine said angrily as she pointed accusatorily to Sara. "I specifically told you!"

"I'm sorry, Catherine," Sara said apologetically. "We just didn't want to let this birthday go by unnoticed."

"Well you sure managed that," the strawberry blonde spat out. "You love doing this to me, don't you?" she asked angrily, stabbing with a finger into Sara's chest. "You _love_ annoying me."

Sara said nothing, merely shook her head.

"Why do you hate me so much, Sara Sidle? What did I ever do to you? Is this your way to get back at me for the things I said to you after Eddie's case?"

Sara cringed as the older woman continued to rant. Catherine was practically in her face. This was absolutely not what Sara had in mind when she'd asked the others about throwing a surprise birthday party for Catherine.

"Are you going to say something?" Catherine asked as she noticed Sara was still just staring at her.

Again, Sara merely shook her head.

"I've had it, I'm out of here," Catherine said, anger still seeping through her entire body.

Just as she was about to turn and leave, Sara grabbed her arm and pulled her to turn back round. Before Catherine could start her verbal assault again, Sara leaned in and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Catherine was completely shocked by this, her lips cold and unmoving against the brunette's lips.

Realizing Catherine wasn't responding to her kiss, Sara let go of her immediately and stepped away. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes cast down to the floor.

Catherine stared at her, eyes wide and her hand touching her lips. "Why did you do that?"

Sara, knowing it was all or nothing, looked up and into Catherine's eyes. "Because I like you, a lot...I always have. But, like always, I manage to screw everything up. I apologize for this, and for the party. It was all my idea. Don't be mad with the others, just go in there and have some cake. I'll go."

Catherine was still processing the very first thing Sara said, not even really hearing the rest she said. She turned and looked at Sara who had just reached the locker room's door. "Sara," she started.

Sara's shoulders dropped and she didn't dare to turn around and face Catherine, afraid to see the look on the strawberry blonde's face. Afraid to see anger. Afraid to see disgust. She felt rather than heard Catherine step close behind her.

"What did you just say?" the older woman asked softly.

Sara closed her eyes, afraid for what was coming next. She knew what Catherine asked, but decided to take the easy way out. "It was all my idea, don't blame the others."

Catherine placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You know I wasn't talking about that."

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered, her forehead resting against the door.

"Will you please look at me?" Catherine asked quietly, no trace of anger left in her voice.

Sara slowly turned around but did everything to avoid looking into Catherine's eyes. "I like you...a lot," she whispered again.

"You've got a weird way of showing that, Sara Sidle," Catherine said softly as she cupped the brunette's chin, softly guiding Sara to look at her. The look in those dark brown eyes that were staring at her intently, made her make up her mind in an instant.

"Maybe after this party's done you and I can go somewhere for a drink?" she asked, surprising both Sara as well as herself.

Sara shook her head, a rueful grin on her face. "I can't. I've got the double shift today."

"Oh," Catherine said disappointedly.

"But I'd love to go for breakfast tomorrow?" Sara immediately offered as she boldly stepped closer to Catherine again.

Catherine looked up and was greeted by twinkling, dark brown eyes and a beautiful, gap-toothed smile. "It's a date," she said with a smile of her own.

"Come on, if we don't get back soon the others might come looking, expecting to find a crime scene right here," Sara said as she opened the door for the strawberry blonde. "I promise there won't be any more surprises," she said.

"Good." Catherine pecked Sara's cheek, then walked out of the locker room. "Oh and Sara?" she started, looking back over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"No more kidnapping business, okay?"

Sara's cheeks turned bright red. She nodded, then followed the strawberry blonde to the break room.

**The End**

Thank you for taking time to read this story!


End file.
